Becca's Turn To Get Married
by MilkWoodRock n Roll
Summary: After Casey's and T-Boy's Weddings It's finally Becca's Turn. Yes This is a muse interaction if you don't like it then don't read it.


Title: Becca's Turn To Get Married  
  
Author: Becca (who else?)  
  
Character: The Usual Suspects, plus some special guest appearances from some friends.  
  
Disclaimer: Casey own Becca, Luke, Jo, and herself, Becca owns Trista, Luke owns Doink, and T owns herself  
  
----------------  
  
*Becca rolls over in bed at looks at Shawn*  
  
Becca: Shawn I wanna get married  
  
Shawn: Do we have too  
  
Becca: Fine be that way  
  
*Becca rolls over in the other direction and looks at Jericho  
  
Becca: Chrissy, I wanna get married  
  
Jericho: Ok Sweet Heart, we'll have a wedding that suit the King of The World and his Queen. And since Vance is your stepfather he'll pay for it  
  
Shawn: Hold on one-second there fella, you aren't marrying my girl  
  
Becca: But you said you didn't wanna marry me  
  
Shawn: I didn't say I didn't want to. I asked if we had too  
  
Becca: Oh! So you will marry me and Jericho?  
  
Shawn: Yea, it's it what the pretty Lady wants  
  
Becca: Yes!  
  
*Becca jumps out of bed and runs down stairs, and into the kitchen where T-Boy and Casey are making them selves some breakfast*  
  
Becca: I'm getting married!!!!!!  
  
*Becca doesn't stop there squeals and runs around the house, behaving like Jeff. Shawn makes his way out and just watches as his future wife, runs around the house like a Hardy*  
  
Shawn: Isn't anyone gonna stop her?  
  
*Casey and T just look at each other a shrug their shoulders, Shawn doesn't look impressed as Becca runs back into the room and attacks Casey. Well actually she was just cuddling Casey*  
  
Becca: Mommy! Mommy! We gotta go get Rocky, I can't get married with out Rocky?  
  
Shawn: Casey isn't your mother Becca  
  
Becca: So? Jeff told me to call her Mommy!  
  
Shawn: Since when do you listen to Jeff?  
  
*Becca ignores Shawn, and turns back to Casey*  
  
Becca: Rocky! We have to get Rocky! I won't get married with out him there  
  
*Jericho enters*  
  
Jericho: You don't need Rocky to get married, you are marrying the king of the world  
  
Becca: I don't care I won't get married with out Rocky there!  
  
*Becca crossed her arms and pouted*  
  
Shawn: Alright who are you and what did you do to the normal Becca?  
  
*Becca glares at Shawn*  
  
Shawn: Ahhh their she is, the smart woman I love.  
  
*Becca takes a few deep breaths then turns to Casey*  
  
Becca: Casey, Would you please go to Hollywood and tell Rocky to get his candy ass back here.   
  
Casey: Sure, Kurt, Shane come on, we are going to get Rocky.  
  
*Casey, Shane and Kurt leave. Spanky enters yawning*  
  
Spanky: Mommy!  
  
*Spanky cuddles Becca*  
  
Becca: Hey honey did you sleep well?  
  
*Spanky nods his head*  
  
Becca: You go and play with Jeff while Mommy does some things ok.  
  
*Jeff and Spanky run off to get up to mischief. But looks at Shawn*  
  
Becca: Shawn go watch them.  
  
*Shawn moves over to Becca and wraps his arms around her*  
  
Shawn: I'd much rather  
  
Becca: NOW!  
  
Shawn: Ok, Ok, no need to get hostile I'm going.  
  
*Shawn goes after Jeff and Spanky!*  
  
T-Boy: Oddness  
  
Becca: What is?  
  
T-Boy: They way you went from Hyper to normal again  
  
*Becca shrugs*  
  
Becca: It happens, wanna help me figure out who gets to wear what color?  
  
T-Boy: Sure  
  
~TWO HOURS LATER~  
  
*T-Boy and Becca are sitting at a table, around them are several broken tables. Jericho seems to have gotten himself table a couple of times during the pasted period of time*  
  
Becca: Finally we are done  
  
T-Boy: I'm gonna table Jericho once again for luck  
  
Becca: Why not  
  
*T-Boy tables Jericho again*  
  
Becca: Ok So you will were a Blood Red Pantsuit, Jo is gonna be in a Green dress, Casey is a Blue and Red dress, Stephanie in purple, and I need someone to be my flower girl.  
  
T-Boy: How about Molly?  
  
Becca: Sure that works, she can ware pale yellow. And I of course will be wearing white.  
  
Rock: The Rock says Becca isn't a virgin  
  
Becca: Shut up Rocky *looks up* ROCKY!!!!  
  
*Becca jumps up and runs up to Rocky and jumps on him cuddling him*  
  
Rock: The Rock has to breathe  
  
*Becca lets go of Rocky, and blushes*  
  
Shane: Would you look at this we actually have a blushing bride  
  
Becca: Shut up Shane O  
  
Shane: Make me Sis  
  
*Becca gives Shane some sweet chin music. Shawn enters with Jeff and Spanky!*  
  
Shawn: What did Shane say  
  
*Becca glares at Shawn*  
  
Shawn: Forget I asked.  
  
Becca: Rocky, should I get my friend Gerrod to walk me down the isle or should I get my step-father Vince to do it?  
  
Rock: The Rock says neither  
  
Becca: But who else would do it Rocky?  
  
Rock: The Rock says that if Becca insists on marrying the Has Been Kid and Jerijerk, The Rock will walk her down the isle.  
  
Becca: Really, you mean it?  
  
Rock: The Rock means it  
  
*Becca hugs Rocky again, then Casey taps her on the shoulder*  
  
Casey: Hands off my man  
  
Becca: Casey I've already told you he's like my brother, and he's not my type.  
  
Rock: The Rock says  
  
Becca: I know you think you are better than them Rocky, you don't need to say it again  
  
Kurt: So where is this thing gonna take place?  
  
Becca: In a rainforest  
  
Jericho: IN A RAINFOREST, BUT THAT WILL RUIN MY HAIR  
  
Becca: I DON'T CARE IT'S MY WEDDING NOW CAN IT BEFORE I SWEET CHIN MUSIC YOU ASS INTO THE NEXT CENTUARY   
  
Jericho: FINE!  
  
*Jericho storms off, everyone looks at Becca*  
  
Becca: He'll get over it and if he doesn't Casey will Rock Bottom his ass, right Casey  
  
Casey: Hell Yeah!  
  
Austin: SI!  
  
*Casey Rock Bottom's Austin. Kurt enters with a strange guy who has Trish on one arm and Torrie on the other*  
  
Kurt: This dude says he knows you Becca so I let him in.  
  
Becca: MOOKO!!!!!!!  
  
Myko: Hey Becca, what am I doing here?  
  
Becca: I'm getting married,  
  
Myko: You are already married to Alpha, Becca  
  
Becca: Hun that was a virtual marriage it doesn't count.  
  
Shawn: Where is that Alpha guy so I can beat him up  
  
Becca: Shawn, don't over react.  
  
Shawn: But, I'm just trying to defend my Pretty Lady  
  
Becca: Honey, Alpha is a good guy, you have nothing to worry about I love you and I'm marrying you and Jericho. So you won't harm Alpha  
  
Shawn: But  
  
Becca: Promise me.  
  
Shawn: Ok I promise  
  
Myko: Are things always like this around here?  
  
T-Boy: Pretty much  
  
*T-Boy tables Torrie*  
  
Myko: Hey!  
  
Becca: I wouldn't unless you wanna get tabled Mooko  
  
Myko: Well I still got Trish.  
  
Becca: Spanky!  
  
Spanky: Yes Mommy?  
  
Becca: Find Myko and Trish a spare room to stay in for me will you?  
  
Spanky: Sure Mommy!  
  
*Spanky takes off*  
  
Becca: You are meant to follow him Mooko  
  
Myko: Oh ok *mumbles* This is strange  
  
*Myko and Trish follow after Spanky!*  
  
Becca: We should probably get some sleep, gotta go up earlier tomorrow, It is my wedding day after all  
  
Casey: How in the hell did you manage to get everything done in one day  
  
Becca: Easy, I had it all pre planned I just had to set a date  
  
Casey: Not a bad idea.  
  
Becca: Casey, Elton's gonna be there  
  
Casey: Really!  
  
Becca: Yep  
  
*Casey runs up stairs with her husbands to go to 'sleep' so that she can sing Rocket Man with Elton John tomorrow*  
  
Becca: Hey T, where's Bubba?  
  
T-Boy: I think he's passed out in the lounge room  
  
Becca: I hope he isn't tomorrow  
  
T-Boy: A table or two will do the trick  
  
*T-Boy leaves to collect Bubba and go to bed herself*  
  
Shawn: You want me to carry Jericho?  
  
Becca: Yes Please.  
  
*Shawn picks Jericho up and heads up stairs following Becca*  
  
Shawn: Hey Becca, Does Vince and Stephanie and your mother know about the wedding?  
  
Becca: Yeah I told them two weeks ago  
  
Shawn: How?  
  
Becca: Pre Planned Honey, Pre Planned.  
  
*The Next Becca is in the Bridal Tent playing with her hair while Vince goes over all the reason why he should be giving her away instead of the Rock*  
  
Becca: Vince, you are my stepfather okay, But Rocky offered, and the whole world knows that Rocky is like a brother to me, I'm not going to pass up the chance to let him walk me down the isle okay?  
  
Vince: If that's the way you want it sweetheart, now is there anything you want me to do for you?  
  
Becca: Make sure the Raw superstars don't kill my beloved Smackdown superstars.  
  
Vince: Everyone loves Smackdown, wonder why  
  
Becca: Cause Raw is piss weak.  
  
Vince: If you say so  
  
*Vince leaves, Casey enters in her blue and white dress*  
  
Casey: Becca, Sir Elton is here! HE'S HERE!  
  
Becca: OMG! OMG! Oh My Fucking God.  
  
Casey: I know it's wonderful, I have to go talk to him  
  
*Casey leaves, RVD enter*  
  
RVD: Dudette you look great  
  
Becca: Oh my fucking god. This is really happening, I'm actually going to get married. What the fuck am I doing? I can't do this.  
  
*Becca grabs Rob and shakes him*  
  
Becca: Rob you gotta get me out of here I can't do this.  
  
RVD: Chill Dudette Chill  
  
*RVD gives Becca his bong, which she smokes without thinking.*  
  
RVD: See everything is cool isn't it  
  
Becca: Cool, everything is cool  
  
*Rock enters, looks at RVD to Becca and back to RVD*  
  
Rock: The Rock says tell me you didn't give the bride pot  
  
RVD: It's cool Dude, she was freaking out  
  
Becca: It's cool Rocky, Really it's all cool  
  
*The Rock hits himself over the head*  
  
Rock: What is the rock going to do. First The Rock says get your candy ass out of here  
  
*Rocky kicks RVD out then paces around the room. Suddenly a chick named Natalie enters*  
  
Natalie: What the hell is this, you are getting married and you didn't even tell me? Rebecca!  
  
Rock: The Rock says her name is Becca not Rebecca  
  
Natalie: Well considering you don't even listen to me anymore you could at least tell me who the hell you are marrying?  
  
Becca: Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho Dude!  
  
Natalie: Two guys! You are marrying two guys! What have you been whoring yourself out or something?  
  
Rock: The Rock says you don't call Becca a whore  
  
*Rocky Rock bottoms Natalie. Test enters and carries Natalie away muttering endearments to her*  
  
Becca: Ow, my head what happened  
  
Rock: The Rock says That RVD gave you pot  
  
Becca: What is he fucking crazy, I'm allergic to most of that crap?  
  
Rock: That's the first The Rock has hard of it  
  
Becca: I smoked one and my throat closed up and I couldn't breath.  
  
Rock: The Rock asks if you are feeling okay  
  
Becca: My throats a little tight but I should be okay  
  
*Stephanie sticks her head*  
  
Stephanie: Ever things ready  
  
Becca: We will be right there.  
  
*Once again D-von's old music is in use as he walks out to be the priest of Becca's wedding too*  
  
T-Boy: Nope Not Surprise  
  
Casey: Well who else would she use  
  
T-Boy: True  
  
*Saliva's King Of My World Hits and Shawn and Jericho make their way out, and stand where they are meant to stand. Elton John starts to sing "The Way You Look Tonight" As Spanky comes down with the rings, and Molly in her lovely yellow dress comes throwing white rose petals everywhere. Next is T-Boy looking stunning in her Blood Red pantsuit, and Bubba who is in a Blood Red suit himself. Behind them is Jo who is green and Jeff in a matching green suit, after that comes Casey in her Blue and white dress with Shane in a blue suit. Finally comes Stephanie who looks wonderful in her purple dress, with Brock who is a black suit. Elton stops singing and 'Here Comes The Bride Starts*  
  
Rock: The Rock says this is your last chance  
  
Becca: Rocky lets just go okay  
  
Rock: Okay  
  
*Rock goes to leave*  
  
Becca: No Silly I meant down the isle  
  
Rock: Oh Ok  
  
*Becca and Rocky enter, Becca looks scared to death and ready to run any second. About half way down isle Becca slows almost to a stop, but a gentle prod for the Rock gets her to go on. Becca stands with her maid's of honor, and Rocky sits down next to Vince*  
  
D-von: Who give this Lady to these two 'men'  
  
Rock: Even though I don't agree with her choice, I do.  
  
D-von: Do You Rebecca Ann, Becca, Becky, Million-Dollar-Princess, HBKSteph, Y2Steph, take Shawn and Chris as your husbands?  
  
Becca: I do  
  
D-Von: Do You Michael Shawn, Shawn, Shawny, HBK, HeartBreak Kid, Has Been Kid, Take Becca to be your wife and Chris to be your husband?  
  
Shawn: I do  
  
D-Von: Do You Christopher Keith, Chrissy, Jericho, Y2J, JeriJerk *deep breath* King Of The World, Highlight of The Night, First Undisputed Assclown, take Becca to be your wife and Shawn to be your husband?  
  
Jericho: I do  
  
D-Von: I now pronounce you husbands and wife, you make kiss the bride.  
  
*Becca kisses Shawn first while Jericho pouts, then Becca kisses Jericho, while Shawn sulks.*  
  
D-Von: Now I present to everyone for the First Time Shawn, Christopher Keith, Rebecca Ann, Michaels-Jericho.  
  
*Becca lets out a deep breath and looks like she's about to pass out, and she does. Rocky being the closest person not sulking catches her. Everyone crowds around waiting for the bride to wake up. When she does she gets up and walks past everyone till she gets to RVD, upon doing so she gives him some Sweet Chin Music*  
  
Becca: That's for giving me pot. Now why is everyone standing around let's party people.  
  
*The reception went of just fine, Casey spent the whole night singing with Elton John, only stopping to do the Tango with the rock. T-Boy and Bubba had sex on a flaming table, but no one was surprised, Alpha showed up and true to his word Shawn didn't hurt him, but Jericho put him in the walls of Jericho. Myko had as great a well, and it doesn't take much to imagine what he and Trish got up when they sneaked off for half an hour. Becca's mother annoyed Becca, until Vince took her off somewhere, but we'd rather not think about that. At the end of the night Becca tossed her bouquet and Jo who was dancing with Jeff while eating skittles caught it.*  
  
Becca: Looks like Jo's up to get married next  
  
Jo: WOOHOO 


End file.
